Valentines Conference
by Yuffi
Summary: PrUK. Arthur didn't mind the gift giving that was going on, but he di wish his love could be there with him. Little did he know , Gilbert was already on his way. Oneshot! Rated T for swearing! R&R Enjoy!


**Valentines Conference**

**Hey! Yes, yes, I know it's super late but I had to post **_**something**_.** I mean, I had already planned to post something but I just got my muse working so here it is my V-Day PrUK fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of it's characters.**

"Speaking"

* * *

Arthur looked around the conference room at all the countries trading off gifts and chocolate to that special country that caught their eye. Today was Valentines Day, and at the last conference Feliciano proposed the idea of trading chocolates at today's conference and of course Ludwig agreed. So now, Arthur sat in the conference room and with lonely eyes, watched the trade off. He had gotten chocolate from Francis, which he accepted only because he didn't want to ruin everyone's moment, but it didn't cheer him up any. He watched the little love fairy make her way around the room and unite his acquaintances and friends. She turned and started in his direction but he knew she wasn't coming for him. His love was not here, and hadn't been for years. Arthur sighed as she passed him and got up from his chair. Glancing around the room once more at the happy faces, he headed for the door; the meeting _was_ almost over after all. As soon as he opened the door he was tackled to the ground. Everyone froze and faced the doorway wondering what was going on. Arthur opened his eyes, which he had unknowingly closed when he fell, and stared at yellow fluffiness. The fluff removed itself from him with a groan and stood to the side to reveal another country.

"Gilbert…?" Arthur whispered to himself mostly, but the man in front of him heard.

The Prussian stood in the doorway with a breathtaking smile plastered on his face, holding a giant balloon that had "I Love You" across it, a good sized gift basket, a large box of "Assorted Chocolates", and an enormous yellow fluffy bird.

"In the flesh, baby!" Gilbert grinned. Arthur was standing now and staring.

"W-Wha- " Arthur was cut off as Ludwig chimed in.

"Gilbert, what the fuck are you doing here?" Ludwig asked incredulously.

"Well, bruder, I heard you all were having this little exchange today for someone to become your lover, so the awesome me _had_ to come and make sure no one tried to take what was mine." Gilbert said matter-of-factly while staring intently at Arthur. Arthur blushed and looked at the ground while hiding the chocolates he'd gotten from Francis earlier behind his back. It was too late though, Gil had already seen them.

"Who are those from?" he asked nodding towards the box of chocolates behind Arthur. Arthur glanced in Francis' direction and Gilbert nodded to himself. He walked to the conference table, Arthur turning to watch him, and set the things in his hands down, turned back to face Arthur and took the chocolates from him. Before anyone could stop him he ripped the chocolates open and dumped them in his mouth, some fell on the floor. The countries gawked at him, while some laughed there ass off (Alfred).

"Dude! Haha, oh my gosh that was too damn funny!" Alfred roared doubling over. Gilbert gave him a chocolatey grin and faced Arthur.

"By the way those are for you," he said to Arthur motioning to the gifts he brought along.  
"As you can guess, the giant bird is from Gilbird, the show off," he huffed then brightened again, "and everything else is from the awesomest person ever!"

Arthur's face turned every shade of ready there was. He didn't know whether to jump Gilbert and kissed the living daylights out of him or yell at the silverette for making this huge scene.

"Thanks," he mumbled, opting not to do either of his previous thoughts.

"No problem! The awesome me had to do this," Gilbert said stepping forward and taking Arthur in his arms by surprise, "you're all I've got," he whispered in his loves ear. Arthur blushed more and wanted to pull away in embarrassment but saw that everyone had gone back to there conversations to leave the two lovers be. He smiled to himself and hugged Gilbert close. He pulled back after a minute just enough to look Gilbert in the eyes.

"I love you, too," he said then kissed the red eyed fool he loved. The taste of chocolate on his lips made him sneak his tongue out and lick at Gilbert's. Gil opened his mouth and Arthur's tongue darted in and explored the recently chocolate coated cavern. Gil let Arthur take control of the kiss but soon let his tongue play with the other's, placing his hands on Arthur's waist and pulling him impossibly close. A small moan left Arthur's throat before he could stop it and Gilbert swallowed it greedily.

"Get a room!" Alfred yelled with a grin to the couple, making them break apart quickly. The two blushed furiously.

"Since this little meeting is basically over, how's 'bout we head back to my place so you can receive your Valentines gift?" Arthur said in a dangerously low voice that contained many hidden meanings, "because I doubt the countries would want me to _give it to you_ here."

Gilbert shuddered in anticipation of what he knew his gift was and grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur barely had time to grab his gifts before he was literally dragged from the meeting, his mood raised extremely higher than it was before.

* * *

**It's not great but it's what I came up with. :)  
Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE!**

**Ja Né,**

**Yuffi ;D**


End file.
